The Quest
by katiecullen01
Summary: This is what and where i pictured Edward and Bella's first time to be. After their first time, Bella has a mission for her and Edward. What's the mission? Read and find out. Set between Eclipse & B.D. OOC! Read & Review Please!
1. Come on, Bella BPOV

**A/N- This is my new story, don't really have a plot, just making it up as I go along. Lol. But here it is, hope you like the first chapter enough to let me continue. If you have ideas you want to see in here let me know!! I am still continuing on Bella's Birthday. I have writer's block on that story-lol-so if ya have ideas, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :( all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary- this story's about what and when I pictured Bella and Edward's first time to be. Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!**

**The Quest**

**Chapter 1: "Come on, Bella." BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyelids and rolled over. There he was. Edward was right next to me, staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked reaching my hand up to trace his smile with my fingertips. He kissed each fingertip every time they passed.

"Nothing." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Just tell me. Please??" I stuck out my bottom lip to make a puppy-dog face. He usually always gives in to this face. He groaned, but rolled over so we were both on our sides.

"I am smiling about you… well the things you said in your sleep, and what you did. It makes me want you even more." When he said that, I tried so hard to remember what my dream was about. Then it came to me. My dream was about our first time together, finally being one with each other. But I didn't remember anything I did physically in my sleep. Well, obviously he enjoyed it, which means it was probably bad for me. Since I denied him in our meadow, I couldn't stop thinking about what if we actually did do it.

"What did I do?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope. I am not telling you that, it's for me to know and you to find out!" He tapped my nose with his pointer finger.

"You are _so_ unfair."

'Oh, don't be like that, Love. I want to tell you, but I want to show you. But not right now. Charlie's about to come in here to say goodbye, he's about to leave for work. I'll hide in your closet." Then when he got out I saw his outfit. He went home and changed.

"'Kay." Then about 30 seconds later, Charlie came in and saw me. He was obviously surprised that I was up this early, it was 7 AM.

"Oh. Hi, Bella."

"Hi. You leaving for work?"

"Yeah, I was just coming in here to say goodbye."

"Okay, well have a good day, Dad."

"Thanks. You, too. Well bye."

"Bye."

He walked out and closed the door. Then I heard the front door close shut. Edward appeared next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He started kissing from my earlobe, down my neck, and across my shoulder. I was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with a sports bra on-so I can be more comfortable when I sleep. He started pulling them both down my shoulder. I stopped him.

"Edward. Not now. Here, come with me." I stood up and grabbed his hand and held it while we walked down the stairs so I could get me some breakfast.

"You want me to make you something?" Always the gentleman.

"No, it's fine. I just want some cereal."

"Are you sure? I can make a damn good omelet." He said with a big grin and a suggestive tone in his voice.

"How do you know how to make an omelet?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Cooking channel. Can I please make an omelet for you, Bella? Pretty please?" He was now on his knees with his hands by his chest with a pout on his face. "Please?"

"But why?"

"Because I want to make it for you. Please. If you let me make this for you, we can do anything you want today. And I don't have to go hunting. I went last night before I came here, so we have all day to do anything."

"Fine. But I want cheese in my omelet, oh and tomatoes. Mmm… tomatoes."

"I didn't know you liked tomatoes."

"Well, now you know." I smiled wide at him. He gave me a grin back.

I got up to get the pan, eggs, etc, for him, but he stopped me when I went to the fridge.

"I know where everything is. Now go sit on the couch, please, and I'll make it for you."

"How do you know where all the stuff is? Do you go snooping around my house at night?" I said with fake accusation.

"Maybe." He said and turned to the fridge. I just stood there. "Bella. Please go sit on the couch."

"I don't want to. I don't want to be away from you."

"Me neither. Ok, so you can sit at the table."

"Ok." I sat down at the table and watched him. He cracked the eggs, cut up the tomatoes, and before I knew it, he was setting the plate in front of me. It smelled delicious.

"Here you are, Love."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I took a bite and it tasted incredible. I started eating more and more. I looked back down at the plate and it was clean of food.

"So you liked it I see." He said with a smile.

"Yes I did in fact. It was really good."

"Aren't you glad you let me make you an omelet?"

"Yes." We both started laughing. I looked at the clock and I looked back at Edward. Then the table. There was no plate and fork. "I can clean up myself ya know."

"Yes, I know. But I did it anyways."

"Ok. So I am going to go take a shower."

"Ok. I'll go wait on your bed." I started walking towards the stairs and then we were suddenly in my room.

"Edward. I can walk by myself, too!"

"Sorry, but since I did that, you can get to your shower quicker." He shrugged.

"Ok. Well then thank you." I grabbed a light blue tank top, jean shorts and matching blue bra and panties. I turned around and Edward saw that I was holding all blue clothes. He loves it when I wear blue. Which is why I mostly wear it around him. Edward was focused on the bra and panties.

"You like them?" I held them up. He just nodded his head. "Good, because that's what I am wearing underneath these"- I lifted up the shorts and tank- "today. I'm going to go take a shower now." I leaned down to give Edward a kiss. He stood up and took his hands and put them in my hair by my neck to hold me closer to him. He tilted our heads to opposite sides to deepen this kiss. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance, and I granted it. Our tongues danced and I was having trouble breathing after a while, but I just continued, not wanting to break this amazing kiss. He turned us around so his back was by the door now and my body facing the bed. He walked forward until my knees hit the bed. Edward pushed us down and continued the kiss. He started pulling my tank top up my body. That's when I had to stop him.

"Edward. I haven't showered yet, I smell." I whined.

"No you don't. Come on, Bella. Please. Can't we do this now; I don't want to wait for the honeymoon."

"I don't either, but-"

"So then let's continue."

"No. I need to take a shower." He groaned and said something like _of course she stops. That's my job._ He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Sorry." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went in the bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and face, and shaved. I got out, dried off and put my clothes on. I blow dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom, heading for the laundry room to put my towels away. I put the away and turned around, heading for my bedroom. Edward was quicker and was in front of me picking me up. He ran to the front room and sat on the couch, me on his lap. He turned me around so I was straddling him. He started kissing down my neck, then down my throat. He paused there and started sucking there. He stopped after a minute and continued down. He started pressing opened mouth kisses on my chest and stopped at the rip of my tank top. The sun was up and the curtains were opened, so anybody who walked by on the sidewalk could see us. The sun started to shine through the opened curtains and hit Edward. I looked back at his face and it was covered in diamonds, which made him more beautiful. He got up, me wrapping my legs around his waist, and closed all the curtains. So now the room was dark, but I was still able to see everything fine. He sat back down on the couch and resumed where he left off. He trailed kisses back up my neck, but then he stopped and I felt him smile against my skin. I pulled back.

"What?" He ran us up to the bathroom. He put me down and faced the mirror. I looked at my neck and there was a hickey, where no shirt can hide it. I blushed. Even though Edward gave it to me, which was pretty cool, I was mad. "Edward! Why did you do this?!"

"Because then it shows other guys that you belong to me. No one else." Well, I didn't mind being branded by Edward Cullen. So I can deal with it.

"Oh, ok."

"Bella. I don't want to wait." I knew what he was talking about, but I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Wait for what?" I asked like I was truly confused.

"I don't want to wait for the honeymoon. And I know you don't want to wait either." I really didn't want to wait either. But Charlie could come home anytime if there's nothing going on at the police station. I didn't want him to see us on the couch and having sex. Then he would really kill me.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because right now, and through the whole night, I could smell your arousal." He said it was like it was obvious. Well sorry that vampires are the only people that have super smelling power!

"Oh. Well. Then yeah, I don't want to wait either."

"So do you want to? Now, I mean?"

"What if Charlie comes home early? What if he hears us? What if-" I was cut off by something cool crushing my mouth. I realized it was Edward's lips. Now I couldn't refuse. His lips were something I could not get enough of. So I kissed back, while grabbing his hair with all my strength, but it probably felt feather light to him. And I know Edward likes when I do that. He picked me up and grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his body. He carefully walked up the stairs, just in case he fell while kissing me-he tends to pay less attention. I heard Edward open up my door and then close it. He gently set me on the bed and hovered over me, holding his weight. He put his hands at the bottom of my tank top and started pulling it up. When it reached my shoulders, I put my arms up so he could take it off the rest of the way. Now my upper body was left in only a light blue bra. I heard a low growl come from the bottom of his stomach. I giggled. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You think it's funny when I think you're so irresistible?" He asked with a mocking expression on his beautiful face.

"Yes, I do. But, Edward. Are you sure you want to do this? You said you wanted to wait 'til our honeymoon."

"I _wanted_ to wait. I just don't want to now. I feel that I am strong enough to do it now. And I want to. But only if you want to, too." He said it with a serious look on his face. I couldn't stop him now; I couldn't nor didn't want to stop _myself_ now.

"Of course I want to! I don't think I am able to wait any longer."

"Ok. Then, let's get to it." He said with a laugh. I had to laugh with him. He reached down and unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down my legs and flung them across the room. He bent his head down and reached for my foot and kissed each toe, up the arch of my foot, my ankle, up my shin, my kneecap, up my thighs till he reached my hip. _Thank god I remembered to shaved everywhere today!_, I thought to myself.

"I don't think these are appropriate for our job today." And Edward ripped them off and tucked them in his back pocket. "I'll need those from when I hunt before the wedding. I don't like not having the scent of you with me."

"Ok, I don't mind. I have plenty of other pairs." I said with a shrug.

"Good." He gave me a mischievous grin. He again, bent down and kissed my sex. "Mmm... You smell so good, Bella." I knew he wasn't meaning it for my blood. I bucked my hips towards his face. "Always so eager. But I can't object. I want to give you this, too." He dove down and licked my bundle of nerves, and I jolted upright. I moaned. His tongue went lower till it hit my entrance and dove in. He took his tongue out and sucked on my clit. He grabbed 3 of his fingers. "I am going to need you to be prepared and a little more accustomed to me first." He gently put his 3 fingers in me, curling them up to hit that special spot. I came on his fingers.

"Oh, Edward… God… So… Good... Thank… You…" He lapped up all I had to give him and licked his fingers clean. He stood up off the bed and stripped of all his clothes.

"That was amazing. But I want to get to the real deal now."

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. I whimpered in pain, but that was to be expected for a first-timer. "Don't worry Bella, Love. All the pain will be gone soon." I trusted him, so I rolled my hips to let him know to continue. He pushed in more 'till he hit my barrier. He looked at me. I nodded, knowing already what he was going to ask. He pulled back until only a little bit was in, and tore through it. I groaned. He started a pace comfortable for both of us. Every time he would thrust back in, I would thrust my own hips to get a better angle so I can hit that special spot again.

"Oh… So tight… so… good... Bella… I love you..." He said breathlessly. Then with one last thrust Edward leaned down and we shared a passionate kiss and our tongues danced together. He reached his down and pinched my bundle of nerves which sent me and him both over the edge. I grabbed his hair to keep his lips to mine so I don't scream too loud, but I did scream anyways, into his mouth. He pulled out of me and rolled over so we were both lying on our backs.

"Now _that_ was more amazing. I am _so _glad I didn't wait for the honeymoon." Edward said while tracing my body with his fingertips. I shivered.

"Yeah. It was. But…" I trailed off.

"What? Was that not good enough? Was I just not goo-" I shut him up with my lips.

"Stop. It was perfect. What I was going to say is that I have a mission for us." I said seductively.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wanna tell me this so called 'mission'?"

"Sure. My mission for us to complete is that we have to have sex in every room in a different position in both our houses and our cars. But we can only do it in that room for that day. So, looks like we covered my room and the basic position. That means we can only have sex in this room in this position. No other room. Only this one for today. Are you up for the challenge, Edward?"

"Yes. But, I am not sure if I can only have you in this room. I don't think I'll be able to do that. But I will try to do your quest."

"Ok. Sounds like a deal." I shook his hand. "Now, I am going to go to the bathroom. I really have to pee." I started laughing and he joined in. I ran to bathroom and quickly went and hurried back to Edward. I curled up on his chest and peacefully fell asleep.


	2. Shower Time! EPOVBPOV

**Well, here is the next chapter! Sorry to everybody who reads this story and they are OOC to you. I am really sorry, but that's what they are supposed to be like in this story kind of. If you have suggestions of where you want them to be for a chapter, let me know! Thanks to everybody who reads this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Don't forget to R&R!! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**WAIT! Here are the rules to 'the quest'. 1) They can only have sex in that one specific room for that day, 2) They have to a different position in every room, can't repeat same after another, but can do it again. I think that's it. Lol. Enjoy the chapter! R&R Please!!**

**Sorry that this story is not as long as the 1st chapter. Don't worry, this story is not going to all be sex filled! lol**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
**

**The Quest**

**Chapter 2: Shower Time! EPOV/BPOV**

**This chapter is _NOT_ a lemon!!!  
**

I was holding Bella under the covers of her bed when she started to stir. She only took a 2 hour nap, so now it's only 10:30 AM. She rolled over and was now facing me. I couldn't get enough of her perfect, beautiful face. Even though she doesn't see what I see, I wish she does. I decided she needed a good wake up; by me. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. Once my lips were gone, she whimpered at the loss connection. She pulled her hands from under the covers and put them at the nape of my neck and pulled me down. I stayed locked in place. So instead, she leaned up and pressed our lips together gently. The kiss started off slow, but started to build. Bella pulled away from me, panting heavily. I chuckled.

"Good morning!" I said, still laughing.

"Yeah, definitely is." She said, now blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I just ate."

"Yeah, I know, but don't humans usually get hungry after they have sex?" I thought they do, but I could be wrong. Even though I don't want to admit it.

"Actually, you know, I am hungry." With that, she pulled up and crashed her sweet lips to mine. I couldn't disagree with that, I was hungry, too, but not for blood. I kissed back, with all my passion I have for Bella. Her fingers pulled at my hair, which created a great sensation. I rolled over so I was hovering over her under the covers. She leaned back a little breathing deeply to catch her breath. I took this as my chance. I let my tongue sneak from my mouth and trace her lips. She kissed me back, my tongue now in her mouth pressed against her own. I liked this kiss better than the chaste kisses I've been giving her earlier. _Why did I not want to do this before?_ I thought. I pulled back, not really wanting to, but I wanted to go over to my house today, also Alice wanted to give Bella a makeover.

"Why'd you pull away?" She asked, and then she gasped, "I have morning breath." I had to laugh at that. No matter if her breath smelled, she smelled wonderful.

"No, Bella. Never could you smell. It's just that I wanted to go over to my house today." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Let me guess, Alice wants dress me up and do my makeup like a doll right?" She was certainly smart. But then anybody who knew Alice would know she loves doing this. I stood up from the bed, not realizing I was still naked. Then I heard Bella gasp.

"What!?! Are you hurt from before!?" I asked in a rush.

"Nooo." She said expanding the word.

"Well then what is it?"

"Before, I didn't even look at your…" she waved her hand to my now again erection. To be honest, I didn't think it was all that great, but I guess women like it. I laughed in my mind.

"That's what made you gasp?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah." She blushed a beautiful light shade of pink. She looked away from me. I crawled back on the bed next to her pulling her face to look back at me.

"Hey. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, it's not like I don't like staring you, because right now, that's all I want to do. Believe me."

"I believe I do." She said with a laugh looking at my lower regions again. I bet if I could have blushed, I would've. I bent over the bed reaching my hand to grab hers to pull her up. Now we were both standing straight, and I pushed against her so both our chests were pressed together. She hardened at the touch. If we were going to go to my house, they would automatically smell the smell of sex on us, Emmett would notice a couple miles away. I decided we needed another shower. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asked cautiously, also with a look of worry on her face.

"Just that if we go to my, I mean, _our_ house, that we are going to need to wash up because we smell like sex. And if we go without showering, Emmett could-" She cut me off, finishing the sentence for me.

"Smell us from a mile away. I know." She started walking off towards the bathroom, but I was lost looking at her backside. Then I saw tiny fingers wrap around the side of the wall and her head popped out from around the other side. "Ya coming with me or not, Edward?" saying it in a playful tone. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" replying in the same tone as she did. I walked towards her, leaning down and softly pressing my lips to hers, though I enjoyed our more non-chaste kisses now, but I wanted to go slow right now. She pulled away, my lips not ready leave hers; they reached forward searching for hers. She laughed at my expense.

"I would've liked to continue that, but, you know I am still human, I need to breathe once in awhile!" I smiled my crooked smile at her. She grabbed my hand in hers and pulled us towards the bathroom, the water already started, with steam on the mirror. There was a brush resting on the counter top, Bella picked it up and brushed her hair, getting rid of all the knots in it. She was going through her hair roughly. _That's got to be hurting her_, I thought. I took the brush from her and started going through it gently. I put the brush down, and turned her around to face me. I started showering her face in my cold kisses, lightly brushing over her swollen lips from our forceful kisses. I ran my fingers through her soft and knot-free locks, just loving the feeling of it on my fingertips.

**BPOV**

Edward leaned his head down and put it in my hair. I guessed he really loved my hair. I heard him take a deep breath. His hands slid down my back until he reached my lower back, he put his hands on my bottom, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. He pulled the curtain and stepped in the hot water, closing it back up. I just stayed in this position for a while; it seemed like hours we were here.

"Bella. You want to get down?" He asked with a laugh. I hugged him tighter, pressing my lips to his collar bone.

"No. I never want to." My voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Good. Neither do I. But we have been in here for about a half hour already, and I think I said something about going to my house today." I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Fine." I had a pout on my face. I unwrapped my legs and placed them on the shower floor; my arms still around his neck. I pressed my lips against his, my fingers tugging on his hair at his neck. I knew that turned him on. A smile started to form on my face because I felt his reaction against my stomach. I detached my lips from his and dropped my hands to my sides.

"Lets get washed up." He grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed some into his hands. He rubbed them together to lather it up and told me to turn around. He first washed my back, then the back of my legs. He got a little more body wash and turned me back around and washed my front side. He only touched me and gentle ways, not sexual at all, and I did the same thing to him. We washed all the soap off and stepped out of the shower. He handed me a big fluffy towel for me to dry off, and he did, too. He disappeared for a minute bringing back the clothes we were both wearing before. We got dressed and went to his car and drove off towards the Cullen house, Edward's hand in mine.


	3. Cullen's House EBPOV

**Here's Chapter 3 everybody!!! Hope ya like it!! Review Please!!!!!!! This is going to probably OOC. LEMON!!! BEWARE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does… R&R!!**

**The Quest**

**Chapter 3: Cullen's House EPOV**

It took me only 5 minutes to get to my house with my fast driving. I never took my eyes away from Bella, I knew the roads perfectly. When we arrived to my house, I raised our joined hands and kissed her knuckles before getting out of the car. I put my hands on the top of the car and jumped over to Bella's side and opened her door. She started giggling. I reached for her hand and helped her out. We walked to the house in perfect contentment with no body talking. I opened the front door and Emmett was standing right there.

"Bella!!! Eddie!!!" He yelled at the both of us. I hated when he called me Eddie. But he gives everybody nicknames. He quickly gave Bella a big bear hug and me a pat on the head. I was giving him a confused look. _What? I haven't seen Bella in like… 1 week!_ _Look at you, Eddie-boy! You're glowing!_ Then he stated that out loud. "Look everybody!! Don't you think Edward is glowing?" Esme then rushed to my side and put my face in her hands and carefully looked at me.

"Oh. Yes. Yes you do, Edward. You're glowing, but this is not from the sun type of glowing. What made you like this?" Esme asked. Then everybody came over by me and just stared.

"Yep, he's glowing." Jasper said in a bored tone, still sitting on the couch. _You know, Edward. I can feel the lust rolling off of you and Bella. It's so powerful. Dude! Just look at my jeans!_ And I did look down and saw a bulge by his crotch. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Then Rosalie's thoughts entered my mind.

_Who the fuck cares if he's glowing. I don't see anything. But, he seems a lot happier. Bella, too. I wonder what they did._ Ok, now I was annoyed with my family surrounding me and Bella.

"Ok, ok. Everybody just go sit down." I said in an annoyed voice. They quickly sat back in the living room. Emmett was still smiling. His thoughts were more annoying than his face. _Eddie had sex! Eddie had sex! Eddie had sex!! I know why you're glowing, because you and Bella-rooney had sex this morning!! Bella had sex. Wow. I thought she would actually wait. Maybe, Bella had a guy prostitute to fill in for Eddie. 'Cuz ya know, Edward probably wanted to wait. WAIT!! Maybe Edward had sex with a girl prostitute!! Yeah! That's it. Eddie and Bella didn't have sex with each other, but hookers. _By the time he started thinking about prostitutes, I was staring at him with my hands in fists.

"No, Emmett. It was Bella and I. Maybe you forgot I am a fucking mind reader here who has to listen to your annoying and obnoxious thoughts all the damn time!!" Then I realized no body knew what I was talking about.

_What are you talking about, Edward?_ Esme said in a motherly voice.

_What'd you do, Edward? Oh! Now I get why you're glowing. Did you have sex, son? _Carlisle thought, always the father-figure in my life.

_You two finally did do it!! I didn't see a vision; I wasn't looking for you guys... Thank god! I don't wanna know anything, Edward! WAIT!! You didn't hurt her did you? Did she bleed? Did you want to suck her blood? Did you-_ I cut off Alice's perky thoughts.

"No to all of those things Alice. Nobody got hurt. Carlisle, yes we did. Esme, we had sex. That's what we're talking about. No need to worry." I said in a calm voice. I looked at Bella who was starting to blush a deep shade of red. I felt really bad for her. At least when we get embarrassed, we don't blush, which is a great thing because now Emmett is going to tease me and Bella.

"WOOOOO!! Now Eddie's a MAN!!" Emmett's loud voice echoed throughout the house. _Did ya like it? Did she like it? If not, we could go to a strip club and get a private show for Jasper, me and you!!!_ I could hear the excitement in his voice. I hated strip clubs and that's why I never went to one. It's all a bunch of dirty women that probably have STDs. Even though I can't get them, I would never pay someone to have sex with me. I would only be with Bella. I took Bella and walked us over to the love seat next to the couch. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. Carlisle's fatherly instincts took over.

"You didn't hurt Bella did you?"

"No. I was in complete control the whole time. She didn't even bleed when I… you know." Bella blushed an even deeper shade if that was possible.

"Yes. I know. Okay, so that's good." Bella turned to me and whispered in my ear low so not even my family could hear us.

"I don't want to be here. I'd rather be in my bedroom with you. Why'd we go here in the first place?" I ignored the last question, but answered her.

"Me, too. But I thought you and I would like to spend time with my family for a few hours. Maybe less." The remainder of the time Bella, my family and I had conversations. I was mostly talking to Alice and Jasper about random topics while Bella was playing video games with Emmett. They were racing each other, but even though we drive fast in real life, the cars on the game don't go the speed you want them to. Bella was always right in front of Emmett the whole time. Emmett had a look of shame mixed with embarrassment also mixed with anger. Bella had on a look of victory. Then one of Alice's visions flashed through my mind.

_Beginning of Vision_

_It was towards the end of the race and Bella was far ahead of Emmett. He was pissed and almost crushed the controller. When the finish line came in view Bella was in first place, Emmett in second. Bella zoomed over the finish line and got up and jumped up and down with a big smile on her face. Emmett smashed the controller and ran up the stairs to his and Rose's room._

_End of Vision_

I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Alice with a look of enjoyment and excited-ness. Jasper with a look of confusion. Alice whispered to Jazz that Bella's going to win. Emmett obviously didn't hear her because he kept playing the game. Then I saw Alice's vision for real this time. Bella jumped, Emmett ran. Bella came over by me laughing and jumped on my, straddling my hips. She had no idea how desirable she looked in my lap. She crashed her lips to mine, still with a smirk on her face. Her tongue traced my lower lip. I parted my lips and greedily tasted her mouth. Then we heard a cough next to us. _Dammit. I forgot people were here. Bella always did that to me,_ I thought. I pulled away and realized that Jasper was the one who coughed. Bella immediately blushed. I couldn't stand this anymore. It was only 2:30 PM, so Charlie shouldn't be at Bella's house. I remembered her little 'mission' for us. And I wanted her so badly now that it was painful. I lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapping around my waist. I ran out to my Volvo and strapped Bella in rushed to the driver's side. I sped down the street and we quickly arrived at Bella's house. Thank god Charlie wasn't here. Bella tentatively reached her hand over and brushed my raging hard-on. I groaned loud. She giggled. She unzipped my zipper slowly. Then she popped the button.

"Bella. Remember your statement before? Only in one room a day? If you don't stop, _I_ won't be able to stop." I quickly unbuckled her and rushed her out of the car. I didn't have the patience for her to unlock the door so I ran to her bedroom window. I quickly ran up the side and jumped through the open window. I detached her from my back and placed her on the bed. All I had to do was pull down my pants, I decided not put back on my underwear for future occasions tonight, which would be this occasion. I pulled Bella up quickly and ripped off her tank top not even caring. I did the same to her shorts. I didn't want her bra and panties to be ripped, these were my favorite pair. I went to unhook it when Bella stopped me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You are wearing far too much clothing Mr. Cullen." She said in an isn't-that-obvious tone. I ripped my own shirt off and flung it across the room. After I did that, I unhooked her bra. I then pulled down my pants. I bent down and grabbed her panties with my teeth, bringing them down her gorgeous body. Once they were at her ankles I took them off her body and quickly took her hips in my hands. I guided myself towards her entrance, then carefully, but quickly, thrusted in her. She moaned my name. My hand was resting on her neck; I glided it down her body 'till I came across her bundle of nerves. I flicked it gently with my fingertip. Her muscles clenched around me, bringing me closer and closer so that certain edge I love to fall over. Bella moaned again.

"Edw…ard… I am... so... ohhh… close..." She said between breaths.

I flicked it again, bringing both of us tumbling over the edge. My hands were on either side of her body, holding me up. I was panting heavily, same with Bella. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, me still in her. I collapsed on top of her, holding myself to her. She was covered in a thin line of sweat; strands of hair sticking to her face. I brushed those hairs away, and tucked them behind her ear. I kissed her ear lightly.

"I love you, Bella. I had to get you back here. I couldn't resist you anymore." She brushed her fingertips under my eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward. But I think you should go hunt for a couple hours or something. Your eyes are black." She said. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to leave her. But if I didn't, I would regret it later. I pulled out of her and quickly got dressed. I already missed the heat of her surrounding me. I went to the side of her bed and hugged her and kissed her goodbye.

**BPOV**

He kissed me quickly and flew out the window. I got dressed in new clothes- a different colored tank top and longer shorts. I didn't want Charlie to come home early and see me dressed in short shorts. I put my hair up in a pony tail; I was still kind of sweaty. I decided to clean up a bit before Charlie gets here. I cleaned the kitchen, bathroom and living room spotless. I was a little tired so I decided to relax and go back to my bed. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed up the stairs. I grabbed the iPod Phil got me one year for my birthday and plugged the headphones in. I laid down on my just made bed. I had a lot of different songs on here. Ranging from hip-hop to rock to things like my lullaby. I went to the artist I first saw, The Academy Is…. I put the songs on shuffle my favorite song came on by them, Summer Hair = Forever Young. I mouthed along with the words and eventually fell asleep. I woke about an hour later and I still had my iPod in. I was now listening to His Girl Friday. I heard the window creak open and automatically knew it was Edward. The music was loud, but still comforting. I felt the bed move, and I rolled over on my side, pretending not to notice he was there. Edward pulled one of the headphones out and whispered in my ear.

"You're my girl everyday." I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt the smile starting to form on my face. I was glad I was even his girl, let alone everyday. He took the iPod from me and put it on my desk. I rolled over and put my head on his chest.

"Is Charlie here?" Sleep still very clear in my voice.

"Yes. Alice told me he came up here and saw you sleeping and decided to leave you alone for the night. So I don't think he'll be bothering us." Let's just hope that he doesn't bother us. Edward started leaving a trail of cold kisses down my cheek. He reached my lips and softly kissed me. Of course, right in the middle of this fantastic kiss, I had to yawn. I blushed hard and pulled back, throwing the blankets around my body and over my head. He started to lightly laugh coughing to cover it up, but it didn't work. He pulled the covers off me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sleep, Love. I'll be here when you awake again. I love you, very much." He kissed my forehead.

"Love you." I quickly slipped into a peaceful dream.


	4. Romantic Evening part1 BPOV

**Here's Chapter 4! Thank you to everybody who is reading this story!**

**This story is OOC, so don't be mad and say I didn't tell you because I just did here!!**

**R&R!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight :(**

**The Quest**

**Chapter 4: Romantic Evening B&EPOV**

The next day I woke up and I took a shower. I came back to find Edward still lying in the same position.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hello." He returned the small gesture.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"Ok." He said nonchalantly.

"So, turn around." I moved my hand in a circle at him.

"You can't be serious, Bella. I have seen you naked before."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want you to see what I am wearing yet. Well, underneath, really."

"Ugh, fine." He turned around and faced the wall. "But you better hurry up."

"Sure, sure." I quickly got to my closet and pulled out a black form-fitting button down shirt. The sleeves came down to my elbows. I also pulled out a pair of dark colored skinny jeans. I went to the dresser and got a black lace bra and thong. I put the clothes on and told Edward he could turn around. He did, and automatically ran by me, now by my side. I wrapped his cold, strong arms around me and pulled me up for a kiss. I unconsciously kissed back. I wrapped my arms his neck, pulling him closer to me. I was starting to run out of breath but I didn't want to stop. As if he can read my mind he pulled away.

"Let's go to our meadow." I loved that place. It was ours and only ours. I loved going there. Today was going to be one of those rare sunny days in Forks.

"I'd loved to. But you are still in the same clothes you were last night. Alice would be disappointed in you, Edward" I said in a stern voice, but eventually I couldn't hold back my laughter. He quickly joined in with me. He put me down on the ground, holding my waist until he knew I had my balance.

"That's right. Never upset Alice. Let me go get my Volvo and shower real quick and I'll come back and get you, sound good?" I didn't want him to leave, but it would give me some time to eat breakfast and brush my teeth real quick.

"Yeah I guess." I said in a glum voice. He took my face in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you. Never forget that." He said it in a sincere voice.

"I love you, too." I kissed him goodbye.

I went downstairs and made myself two over easy eggs with a piece of toast. When I finished eating and rinsed off my plate I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. Edward leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" Edward whispered in my ear; sending chills down my spine.

"Not as good as this would have been." I turned around and captured his lips with mine.

"As good as this breakfast would have been, even for me, I understand we had plans to go to our meadow today. Is that correct?" He asked, putting his hands on my hips.

"Yes, it is. It's going to be sunny all day right?" I asked in a hopeful voice. I loved seeing when Edward sparkled. He was beautiful.

"Yeah. Let's go, Love." He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. He walked out the door, locking it with one hand, and ran at a human speed to the car. He placed me in gently, buckling me in. I saw a blur of white pass me, and the next thing I saw was us racing past everything. _Well, he must be eager_, I thought. I couldn't _not _agree with him because I was excited as well.

We got to our meadow in record time. Edward pulled me onto his back and ran. I jumped off his back when we got there, landing in the soft grass beneath my shoes. I plopped down and laid back. I pulled of my shoes and socks, feeling the blades of grass between my toes. Edward sat by my feet, softly brushing his fingertips against my feet. A shiver ran through my body. I heard Edward chuckle. He stood up, took off his shoes and socks like I did, and lay in the same position I am in. my hand inched its way between us, quickly searching for his hand. We intertwined our fingers. We probably sat in this very comfortable position for about an hour, perfectly happy and comfortable saying nothing. Just me looking at his sparkling figure, and him looking at me with all the love in the world.

"Love, Alice is in the forest. She wants to have a few hours to herself with you before one o'clock." Edward said in a happy voice. Why is he happy about letting Alice get a hold of me? Wait, what's happening at one?

"What's happening at one?" I asked suspiciously. He completely ignored my question.

"Alice! You can come get Bella now and take her back to our house." He turned to me and softly kissed my lips and ran off. Alice appeared out of the trees, running passed me and picking me up. When we got to the start of the trail we never followed, she put me in the front seat of her Porsche. She sped us to the Cullen's house. We started walking up the porch.

"Ok, Bella. Listen to me. Don't make a fit out of this, but I am going to do your makeup and hair and then we are getting you dressed and then Edward will pick you up and take you back to your house. Got that?" She said, all serious and a bit of playfulness in her voice. I saluted to her.

"Yes, Master Alice." She stuck out her little tongue at me.

"Thank you. Now come on! We gotta hurry up!" She pulled me up to her room and started pulling out all different types and colors of makeup. She took a light blue eye shadow and applied it to my eyes. She did my mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and hair in less than an hour and a half.

"Time for your clothes!" Alice cheered. She went to her closet and pulled out a dress, specifically blue, of course. There was a zipper down the back, with white lace around the chest area. "Edward will love it! Get undressed Bella." I quickly took off all my clothes, leaving me in my lacy undergarments. Alice had me step into the dress and pulled it up my body, quickly zipping it. She flipped my hair. My hair was done in a bunch of curls, hanging around my shoulders. She had me slip into a pair of short heeled blue heels.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously. She motioned for me to do a circle. I returned back to my normal spot and Alice had a big silly grin on her face.

"He'll absolutely love it! He won't keep his hands off you! Edward is on his way over here. Go wait downstairs."

I made it down the stairs without tripping. Edward was staring at the door. He turned around and gasped.

"You're stunning. Absolutely stunning." He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me, careful not to smear my lipstick. "I have a surprise for you, Bella. It's at your house, upstairs. Shall we?" He offered me his elbow. I walked with him to the Volvo.

**Sorry it took me long to update this.. I didn't have time to finish this. I just want to warn you here and now; I will not be updating as much because school started. :( I will be updating whenever I have time. But I am not done with this chapter. There will be a part 2!**

**Have you heard of the books Evermore and Blue Moon? It's like reverse Twilight! Well you guys should read them. I am soon! I'll update this most likely tomorrow after school. Thanks for reading. DON'T FORGET TO **_**REVIEW**_** PLEASE!!!**


End file.
